


Good Little Boy

by weneebebe



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Idols, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Pining, Pining, References to Depression, Sharing a Bed, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weneebebe/pseuds/weneebebe
Summary: Seonghwa needs to be reminded how precious he is, and San is always on hand to be the one to tell him.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	1. Sunflower (loyalty)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift for a friend on twitter! It is also my first Ateez fic, so please let me know how you like it!

🏔 : where are you?

🌸 : practice room

🏔 : hwa, it’s almost 2am  
🏔 : please come home

🌸 : let me just finish the choreo one more time 

🏔 : we finished practice three hours ago  
🏔 : do I have to drag you out of there myself?

Seonghwa laughed at that. 

🌸 : maybe.

Setting down his phone, Seonghwa shook his arms and legs, loosening himself up before resuming the choreography one last time. He turned up the music just that little bit louder - he didn’t want to be able to hear himself think, at least for a little while.

And because the music was so very loud, Seonghwa did not notice San slip into the practice room, and watch him finish the routine from the side. Seonghwa clocked San’s pretty face in the mirror; crumpling theatrically on the floor with a smile. “Sanie,” he called sweetly. “Come lie down with me.”

San did as he was told, and joined Seonghwa on the floor, gingerly combing the older boy’s fringe from his forehead. “You look so pretty when you dance on your own,” he mused. “Always dancing with the others, it’s hard to see,” he realized as he spoke. “I never get to see you dancing on your own.” He nodded to himself. “You’re so beautiful.”

Seonghwa relaxed under San’s comforting touch. “You think so?” He asked, pouting a little. “I wonder...” he added softly, mostly to himself. He rolled onto his side and looked at San, eyes tired, but somehow still sparkling. “Thanks for coming to collect me, Sanie,” he said finally. “I’m sorry to drag you out of bed.”

San knew something was on the older boy’s mind. Before he could think better of it, he held Seonghwa’s cheek in a gentle hand. “Tell me what’s wrong,” he said softly. “I hate when you keep things inside, Seoseo.”

Seonghwa blushed a little at the familiar nickname. He knew San was right - he was a terrible liar. He sat up, and pulled San up with him, turning his hand in his. “Just not having a very good night,” he admitted. “You know how I get.” 

San’s eyes softened, and he pulled Seonghwa into a hug, curling a hand through his hair. “I know,” he cooed sweetly. “You know how well you fit with us, right?” He held Seonghwa’s chin, coaxing the older boy’s eyes upwards to meet his gaze. “Eight makes what?”

“One team,” Seonghwa finished his sentence, a little smile finally growing on his pretty lips.

“That’s right,” San nodded, satisfied. “Now come on, handsome,” San stood now, and pulled Seonghwa up with him. “Dance with me before we go back.”

“Dance with you?” Seonghwa questioned, cocking his head cutely; San’s heart fluttered a little. “Now?”

“Yeah,” San replied, scrolling on his phone for the song he wanted. Slow, decadent piano notes began to flow from his phone, and he set it on the floor. “Something nice and slow,” he smiled, wrapping his arm around Seonghwa’s waist. “Dance with me.”

Seonghwa melted into San’s frame, and rested his chin against his shoulder as they swayed to the music. 

*

Back in the dorms, San had sent Seonghwa off to shower, but he waited patiently for him sitting on the floor of the hallway; not quite wanting to leave him alone just yet. When he heard the shower trickle to a stop, he smiled despite the early morning hour, and waited for Seonghwa to emerge from the shared washroom.

“There he is, our pretty flower,” San cooed sweetly and reaching for the towel around the older boy’s neck to pat-dry his hair. “All fresh and clean now?”

Seonghwa nodded. “You didn’t have to wait up for me, Sanie,” he smiled, glad for the company. The dorm was a chorus of snores, and in the still moonlight, he was touched that San had not left him alone.

San smiled, and pinched Seonghwa’s cheek. “Yes I did,” he corrected him with a playful shove. “Can’t let you go to bed without a goodnight hug.” He pulled the vocalist into an embrace, and held him tightly. “You worked so hard today, Seoseo,” he praised, comforting warm breath against his neck. “You always work so hard for us.”

Seonghwa’s heart jumped at San’s kindness, and his eyes felt hot. “You’re too sweet to me, Sanie,” he tried to shake his head, willing the sudden onset of tears to remain behind his eyes.

“No such thing as too sweet,” San countered, holding Seonghwa’s gaze. “Goodnight, Seoseo,” San squeezed his hand, leaning in the doorway of his room. “You’ll sleep now, right?” He asked, the littlest touch of worry in his voice.

Seonghwa didn’t let go of San’s hand. “Will you...” his voice was small, hesitant. “Can you sleep with me, tonight? Just this once...” he held San’s gaze for a beat longer than might have been polite, but San didn’t mind. “I don’t want to sleep alone.” He pouted.

San nodded, and slipped an arm around Seonghwa’s tiny waist. “Okay,” he said sweetly, not wanting to tease him for needing the company. Slipping into the shared bedroom together, San couldn’t help but feel a little jolt of electricity where Seonghwa held him. Jongho, Yeosang and Wooyoung were snoring loudly, sleeping like the dead and completely unaware of the interloper now nestling in Seonghwa’s bed. It was not the first time they had slept together; but something felt different, this time. San shook his head.  _Not now,_ he thought.

San wrapped his arms around Seonghwa, and held him close. They were beyond displays of shyness, now, and their legs curled together comfortably beneath the comforter. He coaxed Seonghwa’s head to rest against his neck. “You’re so special, Seoseo,” he cooed, feeling the older boy’s breath catch in his throat. “I know you can’t help it when you have days like this, but...” he kissed the vocalist’s forehead. “I hope you come to me when you feel like this again, okay?” He murmured into the older boy’s hair. “You can always come to me.”

Seonghwa sighed against San’s skin, and remarked how sweet his new body wash was. “I promise, Sanie,” he whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“No sorrys, Seoseo,” he shook his head. “No sorrys, not with me.” He kissed his forehead again. “Sleep now, pretty pretty.”

“Okay,” Seonghwa agreed. “Okay.”

And soon, the boys did fall asleep. 

When morning came, Seonghwa smiled when he realized that in the night, San had nestled into his body, and entwined their hands together. Kissing the top of his head, he whispered, “thank you, Sanie,” though he spoke more to himself than to the sleeping boy in his arms. 


	2. Lily (devotion)

The dorm was as full of life as ever, now that the eight capricious young men were finally given a day off from their busy schedules. Not content to simply waste the day with sleep, lest they not be given another day off again for a while, the boys effectively paired off and spent time catching up on things they’d been putting off to the side. Yeosang and Jongho in the kitchen, organizing the fridge and cupboards - “don’t stack the ramen packets like that, they’ll fall every time you open the door!” Yeosang teased their youngest, pinching his cheek. “There’s nowhere else to put them all, hyung!” Jongho had whined cutely, pouting his pretty cheeks in response. Hongjoong and Wooyoung processed the mountain of laundry that had piled up over the last few weeks, laughing and making mental notes of which member’s comfy hoodies to steal for themselves when they were finished drying; Mingi and Yunho had slipped into one of their shared bedrooms, on the pretext of cleaning out their closet, but instead busied themselves writing songs and playing word games.

And then there was Seonghwa. Seonghwa, who had been content to flit around the apartment, lending his hand at whatever the others were doing - he never liked to be on his own for too long, and always seemed to crave the company of one of his brothers. It had always been like that; and he had seven boisterous, sweet, and affectionate brothers to choose from. But today, he couldn’t seem to settle his spirit long enough to stay with any single one of them before being pulled in another direction. San, who had installed himself on the floor of the living room, helping Wooyoung sew up the many, many holes in their pants - they always seemed to go too hard at dance practice, and rips in the legs and crotch of their jeans was an unfortunate side effect - noticed the faraway look in the older boy’s eye and beckoned him over, patting the lacquered floor beneath him. “Seoseo, come sit and help me,” he smiled, shifting a little so that Seonghwa could lean against the couch as they worked together.

Crossing his legs prettily next to San, Seonghwa took a pair of jeans from the - rather large, unfortunately - pile of ripped clothing and blinked cutely, suddenly unaware of what to do next. “Um,” he quirked his lip at San. “Is there any more thread?” He asked, noting that the spool was nearly at its end.

“I think this is the last of it, actually,” Wooyoung commented, not taking his eyes off his delicate task, lest he prick himself in the finger with the needle. “I guess the rest of these will have to wait until our next day off,” he sighed, setting down the pair of joggers he was working on and winking at Seonghwa. “You can do this job next time,” he offered. “Sanie, I give up,” he folded the joggers messily and stood up from the floor, cracking his back audibly, and making the pair wince at the noise. “Hoho!” He called towards Jongho, walking towards the kitchen, “Make me something delicious!” And with that, he left the pair on the floor, jobless and at a loss of what to do now.

San smiled at Seonghwa. “Well, looks like we’re done before we even really got started, Seoseo,” he finished his own sew job and put the jeans back into the pile. “What should we do now?” He wrapped a gentle arm around the older boy’s shoulder as they sat against the couch. “Everybody else is busy… should we have some fun, pretty pretty?”

Seonghwa blushed a little at the pet name, but sighed. “Maybe,” he replied, the lilt in his voice betraying fatigue. “What do you want to do?” He asked. “I can’t think of anything besides maybe having another nap.” He rolled his head onto San’s shoulder, and laced their fingers together; glad of the closeness and of San’s patience with him when he was indecisive.

If San noticed the older boy’s hesitation, he did not call attention to it; instead, he cupped Seonghwa’s cheek in a delicate hand and soothed him, coaxing the older boy’s gaze up to meet his own. “I have an idea,” he smiled coyly. “Come with me.” He stood then, and pulled Seonghwa up to meet him. Taking him by the hand, he led the vocalist into the bathroom; leaving a confused Wooyoung - who had come back to the living room with a bowl of cuttlefish crackers to share - in their wake.

*

The bathroom fairly stunk with the acrid but familiar smell of boxed hair dye; Seonghwa had consented to let the younger boy dye his hair a pretty blue; Jongho had bought it on a whim, stars in his eyes and wanting to emulate Wonho’s ice-blue tips - the experiment had not worked, however, and so they had extra dye to play with. Seonghwa sat perched on the lip of the soaking tub, thighs spread so that San could stand comfortably between them and work the dye into his already-bleached hair. Seonghwa closed his eyes, entirely acquiescing to the younger boy’s careful touch. They were playing questions to pass the time, and music played softly from San’s phone on the bathroom counter.

“If you could go anywhere for one day, no matter the cost, where would you go and what would you do?” San asked, massaging Seonghwa’s scalp and trying not to focus on the soft, pretty hums of satisfaction coming from the older boy every time he raked his fingers through his temples.

Seonghwa thought for a moment, pouting his full lips cutely and blowing a raspberry. His eyes flicked upwards at San, who was momentarily caught off-guard by how round and clear they were. “If I say “my mother’s house,” is that too easy?” He asked, finally.

“No,” San replied, thinking about it. “Do you miss home a lot?” He asked, wondering if that was what had been tugging on his bandmate’s heart of late.

Seonghwa sighed. “Yeah, I guess I do,” he explained, hands gingerly encircling San’s legs in front of him, a substitute for a hug while they were in this position. “It’s been a while since we got enough time off to go home. Things have been going so well, with music shows, and filming content for atiny, but…”

“But there’s no place like home, right?” San finished the older boy’s thought. Seonghwa nodded. “I know, Seoseo,” he agreed. “I miss home sometimes, too.” He examined his work and decided the color had been well deposited. “Let me clean up,” he smiled down at the older boy. “Then, we wait. You’re gonna look so pretty with blue hair,” he grinned, already imagining what their managers would say about the unscheduled cosmetic change.

“You think?” Seonghwa asked, looking at his hands. “I’ve never had blue hair before,” he mused, looking up at San, washing his hands in the sink and remarking how pretty his face was in profile. “Would you ever let the stylists give you blue hair?” He tried to picture it.

“Of course,” San smiled back at the older boy, shutting the tap and pat-drying his hands before coming back to the lip of the tub to sit with Seonghwa. “That way, we would match.” He bumped Seonghwa’s shoulder. He rested a hand on the vocalist’s thigh, strong thumb rubbing soothing circles. “You’re gonna look so good,” he said again. “I can’t wait.”

“You’re always so sweet to me,” Seonghwa felt suddenly bashful, and his eyes fell downcast, observing San’s sure hand on his leg. “You must get tired of me, always needing you,” he added, voice made small with regret.

San’s heart broke to hear how Seonghwa spoke. “Never,” he replied quickly, a truthful reflex. He cursed the fact of Seonghwa’s gooey hair, wanting to kiss the top of his head for being so silly. Instead, he took his chin in his hand and met his eyes. “Seoseo, I wish you were able to see what I do,” he said softly. “To see what everyone does when they look at you.”

Seonghwa blushed at San’s surety. His heart beat quickened a little in his chest, and he heard himself ask, “What do you see, when you look at me, Sanie?”

San’s eyes softened. “I see…” he looked into Seonghwa’s beautifully wide, sparkling eyes, and his heart ached. “I see the most beautiful boy,” he smiled. “I see the most beautiful, kind, and funny boy I’ve ever known,” he moved his face imperceptibly closer, knowing the risk of it. But he didn’t care. “I _see_ you, Seonghwa,” he said. “I see _you.”_

Something in Seonghwa snapped, then. “Kiss me, Sanie,” he said softly before he could stop himself. He rested his hand atop San’s on his thigh.

San didn’t have to be asked twice. He held Seonghwa’s cheeks in both hands and kissed him then, softly, carefully - as though the older boy’s face in his hands were a rare and precious thing, lips against lips and a gentle sigh parting them, the kiss deepening just enough to make the boys forget where they were.

Until a knock at the bathroom door forced them apart, blushing and stunned silent.

“Hey! Some of us need the bathroom for more than just dying our hair!” A petulant Mingi whined sweetly from the other side. “I’ve had three iced coffees, let me in!” A chorus of laughter from the other side of the door.

San quickly let Mingi in, and he took Seonghwa by the hand and into the light of the living room. The pair looked at each other then, their eyes making a silent promise to forget what they had done.

Though, neither of them really wanted to.


	3. Dahlia (proud love)

“Bye, atiny!” The eight boys, flushed pink with adrenaline and happiness, ended their VLive broadcast, waving happily at the small iPhone screen. Hongjoong set the phone down and playfully flopped on the hotel bed, jostling Mingi and Wooyoung and almost making San roll onto the floor with the force of his capriciousness. The boys collected themselves, breathing in the stillness of their post-concert glow, and nestling into each other, sighing happily and content that their show had been a great success.

“Alright everybody, hands in,” Hongjoong rallied them, not especially wanting to share his hotel bed with the seven other boys all at once. “Let’s figure out who’s gonna sleep with who. I’m tired,” he flashed his angelic, toothy grin, and the others couldn’t be mad at him for needing his beauty sleep. After quick-fire rounds of _kai bai bo,_ their room assignments were set; saying their goodnights and organizing their bags to split off into their pairs - once they’d arrived at the hotel, they had all dumped everything in Hongjoong’s room, disorganized and impulsive - the boys milled around each other, hugging and kissing cheeks goodnight, as they always did.

Seongwha clocked San out of the corner of his eye, and pulled him aside, whispering, “who are you with, tonight?”

“Yeosang, why?” San asked, equally quiet.

“Switch with Mingi, he’s mine tonight,” Seonghwa explained. “I love him, but he snores so loud, and I just…” his eyes looked so very tired, then, and San’s heart ached. He touched Seonghwa’s arm, supportively. “I just want to rest with you, if that’s okay.”

San shook his head, smiling. “Don’t worry,” he promised. “I’ll swap with him. Go,” he pointed with his chin towards the door. “I’ll handle it, Seoseo,” he said sweetly.

*

In the quiet, Seonghwa exhaled at last. He sat on the far bed, bouncing on where he sat like a child might do the first time they sleep away from their parents. Smoothing the comforter with a delicate hand, he took stock of things and stared out the large window at the city beyond, lights blinking prettily in the black expanse of the night. _We did good,_ he nodded to himself. _We did good._ He sighed. _So why do I feel so lonely? I’m never alone, not really. It’s strange._ He did not have very long to ponder that question, however - the door clicked open, and San came in, suitcase and smile before the rest of him.

“Seoseo, I swapped!” He exclaimed proudly, as if it were a grand surprise and not something they had planned just moments earlier. He raked a tired hand through his hair and flopped onto the bed opposite Seonghwa. “Mingi pouted a little, but I promised to sit next to him on the flight home in exchange,” he explained, rolling onto his side and looking at the older boy. “Did you want to shower first, or can I?” He asked, blissfully unaware of the conversation Seonghwa had been having with himself before he’d come in.

Seonghwa pretended to think, cocking his head cutely. “You can go first,” he smiled, mirroring San and collapsing theatrically against the bed, rolling onto his side to look at him. He extended his hand across the short distance between the beds, and San did the same, their hands meeting in the middle. “Thanks for spending time with me, Sanie,” he said sweetly. “Sorry for the trouble.”

San shook his head. “It’s never any trouble,” he reminded him. “Besides, as soon as you’d left, everybody played at swapping. I don’t even know why we bother with choosing by lottery if we all already know who we want to sleep with.”

Laughter.

Seonghwa’s heart felt a little lighter with every second the young man held his gaze.

*

San could not sleep.

He tried closing his eyes, breathing in deeply and slowly, willing himself to drift off; no matter how desperately his body cried out to him for rest, though, he could not seem to give in. He shifted in his bed and turned towards Seonghwa - _is he asleep?_ He wondered. _He’s so quiet, but he isn’t snoring…_ he stretched his arm across the length of the mattress, suddenly feeling the emptiness of the bed and wanting company. He flexed his fingers open and shut along the smooth, cool sheets, and his heart ached a little. “Seoseo…” he heard himself whisper in the dark before he could think better of it. “Seoseo…”

“San-ah…?” Seonghwa’s voice was small, careful in the stillness. “You’re awake too?” He shifted in the bed, then, and met the younger boy’s gaze in the dark.

“Mhm,” San replied, suddenly feeling bold knowing that Seonghwa could not sleep, either. “Can I…” he ventured carefully. “Can I sleep with you?” He asked, curling his hand towards him on the sheets. “This bed is too big,” he pouted. “I’m not used to so much space, sleeping alone.”

Seonghwa laughed at that, and he shifted in the bed, moving the comforter around; welcoming the company. “Come here, you big baby,” he cooed sweetly, though if pressed, he might have said he was glad that San had asked him first.

San obediently slipped into the bed and immediately curled into Seonghwa’s body, nestling into the crook of his neck and sighing. “I don’t know why I can’t sleep,” he admitted, fatigue in his voice. “Why aren’t you sleeping, pretty pretty?” He asked, suddenly.

“Because you’re in my bed and talking to me,” Seonghwa countered playfully, earning a pinch from San that made him squawk in pretend pain. He curled a hand through San’s freshly-showered, fluffy hair. “I don’t know,” he replied after a moment, properly answering San’s question. “I never sleep well when we’re away from the dorm, really.”

San pouted. “I usually sleep like the dead,” he offered. “Hotel beds are so much more comfortable than our bunks back home,” he curled their legs together where they lay. “But I know what you mean. Liminal spaces make me feel sad, sometimes, too.”

“Liminal spaces?” Seonghwa was confused. “What’s that?” He drew San a little closer so that he could comfortably stroke his cheek with his thumb, the younger boy’s head nestled comfortably under his chin. _You get sad too, Sanie?_ He remarked.

San wrapped an arm around Seonghwa’s middle, and squeezed a little. “Liminal spaces are weird,” he explained. “They’re places we’re not meant to stay very long, like airports, bus stations, hotel rooms,” his tone suddenly thoughtful, he added, “and I guess, because we travel so much, but don’t really _go_ anywhere besides the arena or club or wherever before moving on to the next place, it feels like…” he couldn’t quite find the words to finish the thought.

 _“Like we’re stuck,”_ Seonghwa realized slowly. “And that makes you sad, Sanie?” He coaxed San’s chin up a little so he could meet his gaze, and San adjusted himself in Seonghwa’s arms to better look at him, eyes acclimated to the dark, now.

San combed the fringe from Seonghwa’s face. “A little,” he admitted, an arm resting on Seonghwa’s chest. “But at least, we have a big family to be stuck with,” he smiled. “Right?”

“Right,” Seonghwa agreed, the warmth from San’s hand on his chest spreading through his whole body, filling him with a happy lightness. He cupped San’s cheek in his hand, then, and the pair just stared at each other in the stillness of the middle of the night.

The way Seonghwa looked at him, eyes sparkling even in the dark, made San feel bold. “Seonghwa…” he heard himself whisper. “Seoseo, kiss me,” he said.

“San-ah,” Seonghwa was taken aback a little, but did not move away. His eyes softened, and he brought the younger boy’s face closer, guided in his hand. He pressed their foreheads together, holding his gaze. “Do you really… do you really want me to kiss you?” He asked. “If I start kissing you…” his breath against San’s lips was warm, hesitant. “What if we can’t stop?” He asked. “What if…”

“I don’t care, Seoseo,” San shook his head, determined. “Please, just kiss me,” he smiled against Seonghwa’s lips, not quite kissing him yet - just waiting. Seonghwa could not bear the tension any longer; he held San’s face in both hands and kissed him, so gently, so carefully that it made San want to cry. He rolled on top of the older boy and slotted his leg between his thighs comfortably, hands in his hair and sighing into the kiss, deepening it easily. _He’s so soft,_ Seonghwa thought, remembering the last time they’d kissed - the first time, rather, all those months ago, in the bathroom of the dorm. _He tastes so sweet, how is it possible that everything about him is so…_ Seonghwa’s hands slipped beneath the fabric of San’s loose sleep shirt, arms wrapping around the younger boy’s tiny waist and pulling him close.

San smiled against Seonghwa’s lips, a toothy grin breaking the kiss. “Pretty pretty,” he cooed against his cheek, “I love you,” he kissed Seonghwa’s cheek. “I love you so much.”

Seonghwa’s eyes filled with tears at the confession, and a string inside him snapped; _that’s right,_ he realized. _This is what love is. Of course, I love him._ All the late nights, the hugs in the practice room, the tears - through all of it, San had always been by his side to hold him close and take care of him. Seonghwa finally understood now why his heart ached to be away from him for too long, why little daggers of jealousy pierced him whenever the other members hung off him for too long - _of course,_ he thought. _How could I have been so stupid?_

Seonghwa knew it, now. “I love you more, Sanie,” he kissed him again, unable to suppress his own smile, splashed across his beautiful face in the dark. Feeling bold, he hooked a thumb in the elastic of San’s boxers at his waist, tickling the smooth, bare skin there. “I love you _so much_ more.”

“Impossible,” San countered, shivering a little at Seonghwa’s touch. “But just for tonight, I’ll agree,” he kissed his cheeks and down his neck, and with every happy sigh he coaxed from the older boy, San fell even more in love - but he’d promised Seongwha, so he kept that little fact to himself.


	4. Red Poppies (desire)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was a little extra gift for my friend - very nsfw so please don't read if you're uncomfortable!

San smiled against Seonghwa’s lips, a toothy grin breaking the kiss. “Pretty pretty,” he cooed against his cheek, “I love you,” he kissed Seonghwa’s cheek. “I love you so much.”

Seonghwa’s eyes filled with tears at the confession, and a string inside him snapped; _that’s right,_ he realized. _This is what love is. Of course, I love him._ All the late nights, the hugs in the practice room, the tears - through all of it, San had always been by his side to hold him close and take care of him. Seonghwa finally understood now why his heart ached to be away from him, why little daggers of jealousy pierced him whenever the other members hung off him for too long - _of course,_ he thought. _How could I have been so stupid?_

Seonghwa knew it, now. “I love you more, Sanie,” he kissed him again, unable to suppress his own smile, splashed across his beautiful face in the dark. Feeling bold, he hooked a thumb in the elastic of San’s boxers at his waist, tickling the smooth, bare skin there. “I love you _so much_ more.”

“Impossible,” San countered, shivering a little at Seonghwa’s touch. “But just for tonight, I’ll agree,” he kissed his cheeks and down his neck, and with every happy sigh he coaxed from the older boy, San fell even more in love - but he’d promised Seongwha, so he kept that little fact to himself. He let Seonghwa’s fingers slip entirely below the elastic of his boxers now, smoothing the pretty pale skin of his hips. “Seoseo...” he grinned against his neck, pulling on the hem of his shirt. “Take this off for me.” He kissed Seonghwa’s pretty alabaster skin, and the older boy obeyed, slipping off his shirt and letting it fall to the carpeted floor beneath them. He pulled San’s shirt off, next, and exalted his smooth chest with little kisses, all thoughts of loneliness and liminal spaces having fled from their tired minds - all they wanted now was each other, and it was good.

“Sanie… Sanie…” Seonghwa sighed as he kissed the younger boy’s soft skin, clinging to his little waist and pressing delicate crescent moons into his flesh. “Sanie, you’re so beautiful like this…” he purred, kissing little bruises along his chest where he could reach - places where the fans, nor their managers, would ever see. Even if they did, Seonghwa thought playfully, he didn’t care. He was so overcome with want that he didn’t care even if the others heard them; all he wanted was San.

San lolled his head against Seonghwa’s shoulder as the older boy continued his onslaught of kisses, and he snaked his hands down his chest and rested delicate fingers at the elastic of his boxers. Seonghwa’s hips instinctively rolled against him at the ghost of his touch, making San hiss sharply at the contact - their eyes met, then, and they understood - there was no going back to normal, not any more; not that they wanted to. Seonghwa’s fingers slipped carefully beneath the fabric of San’s boxers and grazed the younger boy’s hardening length, making him stutter forward at the touch. _“God…”_ San managed, delirious. “You’re so… _”_ San cooed, kissing him again. “Seoseo… I want you so bad…” he pressed their hips together, letting Seonghwa angle his thigh for San to grind down against, making them both shiver in delight. “My pretty pretty…” he bit a kiss into the older boy’s neck, soothing it with his tongue. “Please…” He rolled his hips against Seonghwa’s thigh, arousal building between them as he kissed down his neck and chest, kissing pretty little bruises along his adonis belt. Seonghwa curled his fingers through San’s hair, guiding him closer to the waistband of his boxers. San’s eyes flicked upwards for permission, finding it easily in Seonghwa’s eyes, heavy-lidded with desire. He carefully slipped Seonghwa’s boxers lower on his cute hips and took him into his mouth easily, not in the mood to tease - the feeling of San’s warm, strong tongue on him made the older boy cry out in surprise, pulling instinctively at San’s hair in his fist. San smirked around his length, lips dripping as he lolled his tongue over him, almost proud of the sounds he wrung from Seonghwa’s parted lips. Seonghwa felt a familiar tightening in his middle - but he didn’t want to come, not like this; he pulled San off of him and brought their faces close, panting into each other and catching their breath.

“Not like this…” Seonghwa groaned into San’s mouth, kissing him and tasting him on his tongue. “Sanie, _please…”_ he practically clawed at the younger boy’s back. _“Please_ fuck me, Sanie,” he whined prettily.

The way he begged so sweetly, so pliant in his arms made San’s head spin with desire. He nodded, pressing kisses down Seonghwa’s neck and shoulders as he parted his thighs, slowing his strokes. “Hang on, Seoseo,” he kissed his thighs, and rolled off the bed to quickly rummage for something in his suitcase. He returned quickly, and Seonghwa heard the click of a plastic cap in the dark. San squeezed the thick liquid onto his palm and warmed it through in his fingers, thanking whatever gods would listen that he was impulsive enough to have packed the little bottle of lubricant in his cosmetic bag - he’d hoped for a quiet moment in the shower, at most; but things had turned out far better than he’d ever imagined, and he couldn’t quite believe his luck.

He tentatively began to massage Seonghwa then, never having done this to anyone but himself - in the dark, alone; and he remembered the nights when all he had were images of the older boy to comfort him and bring him ecstasy. Seonghwa relaxed against his fingers, and he knew it was alright to go on - one hand resting on his waist, fingers splayed out firmly, protectively, against his skin, he eased first one, then a second finger inside, and began to slowly, carefully, work him open. Seonghwa’s satisfied whines set his skin on fire; he so desperately wanted to make him feel good. He began to stroke him then, slowly, languid movements that made him sink into the mattress and roll his hips against strong fingers.

“My pretty pretty,” San cooed, kissing his thighs as he fucked into him with his fingers, straining in his own boxers and trying to keep his wits - “You look so beautiful like this,” he praised, and Seonghwa’s chest flushed a lovely pink, and he hid his face in one hand. San guided his hand away from his face, kissing his palm, his wrist. “Don’t hide from me, Seoseo,” he whispered gently. “Don’t hide anything from me, not any more…” He slipped his fingers from him then, and Seonghwa whined at the empty feeling - San began to stroke himself, smoothing precum down his length and pressed at the older boy’s entrance. “Seoseo, okay?” He asked, tentatively. Seonghwa gripped San’s thigh, and nodded yes. He slowly, slowly thrust inside and Seonghwa’s eyes flew open, pretty lips in a perfect O at the new feeling. He cried out, a beautifully surprised moan that split the night in two.

“San… Sanie…” Seonghwa writhed beneath him, acclimating himself to the feeling of being filled so completely. “More, it’s okay…” he held the younger boy’s gaze, nodding. “It’s okay, deeper…” he arched his back as San obeyed, filling him to the hilt slowly, not daring to buck his hips too fast lest he hurt the beautiful boy in his arms. He sighed, breathing in deeply and relaxing around him, shivering. His long, delicate fingers caressed San’s thighs around him and encouraged him to move, now - San began to thrust slowly, the movement at once so foreign and yet so familiar to him; he hunched down and kissed Seonghwa then, as he began to build up a steady rhythm. Seonghwa’s lips against his skin felt soft, teeth grazing his neck threatening to bite if he went too far too fast - he wanted it, though, and playfully bucked his hips just to feel Seonghwa’s surprised bite against his flesh. Seonghwa playfully wrapped a leg around San’s hip, guiding him to fuck into him deeper - San could not but obey, and he groaned against Seonghwa’s cheek at the feeling. Seonghwa’s greedy hands curled through San’s hair, clawing at his neck and his back, hips rolling entirely on their own; his body wanting more with every pretty whimper.

San kissed Seonghwa hungrily, biting and sucking at his lower lip, chin in a strong hand forcing eye contact as he thrust into him. “Seoseo…” he cooed, “you feel so good…” Seonghwa’s eyes sparkled, and he wrapped his arms around San’s neck protectively.

“Give me more, Sanie,” Seonghwa murmured against San’s ear, shivering with every thrust. “I want more…” he kissed him again, sure tongue and teasing teeth against lips. He held San’s face in his hands, and held his gaze with equally determined eyes. “Make me yours, Sanie,” he said. “All yours…”

“All mine…?” San parroted, dizzy with desire for the beautiful boy. He kissed down Seonghwa’s neck. “All mine, pretty pretty…” he sighed, rolling off of him and pulling him into his lap, braced against the headboard. Seonghwa eased himself down onto San’s cock, and rocked in his lap. San’s arms curled around Seonghwa’s lithe body, holding him close as he fucked up and into him. Seonghwa’s head thrown back, San couldn’t resist pressing dangerously deep kisses onto his neck, knowing that they would need makeup in the morning. “All mine,” he cooed, guiding Seonghwa’s hips as the vocalist grinded down onto him, one hand clutching the headboard for balance and the other around San’s neck, fingers curled delicately against his throat, moaning into his mouth with every roll of his pretty hips.

San took hold of him then, and continued to stroke him as he thrust into him - Seonghwa cried out, the stimulation almost too much - but not quite. He bit kisses into San’s neck, tasting the salt of his sweat and feeling dizzy with want. “Sanie, Sanie…” he groaned, gyrating slowly, craving release. “Sanie, _please…”_ he whined.

“Does my pretty pretty want to come…?” San couldn’t resist teasing him - he’d never seen Seonghwa like this, so pliant, so needy - he never let the others see the cracks; and to have him like this now, it made San eager to please him. “Use your words, baby…” he bucked his hips and made Seonghwa whimper at the force of it.

Seonghwa flushed pink at the familiar pet name, somehow made more intimate and decadent by the way San looked at him while he fucked him. “Sanie, _please,”_ he begged sweetly against his neck. “Please, let me come…”

San quickened his strokes, and thrust deeper into him, bringing Seonghwa’s hips slamming down in his lap. “Good boy,” San purred against his flushed skin. “So pretty, just for me,” he kissed a beautiful bruise onto Seonghwa’s shoulder. The feeling of San’s teeth against his skin, his hand around him, his hard heat inside him - it was all too much; he spilled into San’s hand, collapsing like a paper doll against his chest. Allowing Seonghwa to catch his breath a little, San stroked his hair and smoothed his fringe from his forehead, kissing him. “You’re so beautiful,” he said again. “You’re so beautiful, and you feel so good…” he kissed his cheeks. “I love you, Seoseo,” he reminded him, slowing his thrusts while Seonghwa’s heartbeat calmed in his arms.

“I love you more,” Seonghwa countered, breathless and kissing down his neck. “You promised I could.” He rolled his hips, wanting San to come, now, too; “Come into me, Sanie…” he murmured sweetly. “Please…” he wrapped his arms around San’s neck, pulling him in close and letting the younger man guide his hips, building up his pace again. Seonghwa shivered in delight, feeling every inch of him and wanting so very desperately to make him feel good. “So good…” he babbled, “you feel so good…” he kissed San’s jaw, cupping his cheek in one hand. “Come, Sanie… come into me…” he repeated like an incantation.

San was almost at his limit - he held fast to Seonghwa’s slim hips, strong fingers anchoring them to each other; he groaned against Seonghwa’s skin, “tell me you love me again, Seonghwa… tell me you love only me,” he kissed his shoulder, admiring the purple bruise blooming there. “My pretty pretty…” he sighed into his mouth. “My good boy…”

Seonghwa blushed at the praise, and held San’s face in his hands, kissing him. “I love you,” he murmured against his lips. “I’m all yours… all yours…” he repeated with every roll of his hips. At that, San kissed him forcefully, masking their final cries as he came at last into the beautiful vocalist, filling him with warmth and making his whole body shiver with electricity. Seonghwa rocked his hips slowly until San was entirely spent, letting the younger man comb through his hair and press satisfied kisses all over his face and neck as they came down from their high together.

San took Seonghwa’s cheeks in his hands. “You’re incredible,” he praised, deliriously sated. “Seoseo, you’re perfect,” he kissed him again.

Seonghwa beamed, exhausted and glowing. “Sanie…” he panted against his neck. “Sanie, you… I love you _so much,”_ was all he could muster, his head swimming. He pulled San into a tight hug and they rolled together onto the bed, sighing and catching their breath. For a moment, the pair simply lay together in the dark, listening to the sounds of each other’s breathing and allowing their hearts to calm.

San turned to look at Seonghwa, then, and he had the gentlest smile on his pretty face.

“What are you looking at, like that?” Seonghwa teased, lacing their fingers together.

“I’m looking at the most beautiful boy in the world,” San replied without missing a beat. “My pretty pretty Seonghwa,” he smiled, pressing little kisses to the older boy’s cheeks.

Seonghwa giggled at the feather-light touch of San’s lips on his skin. “My pretty pretty Sanie,” he echoed cutely.

Just then, San’s phone began to vibrate on the night stand, the screen lighting up the room. San kissed him again before reaching over to see who would dare to bother him at this late hour; but very quickly, his eyes went wide as he scanned the screen.

“What’s up?” Seonghwa asked, brow furrowing.

 _“Shit,”_ San tossed his phone in Seonghwa’s lap, and he grinned, running a hand through his messy mop of hair. “We’ve been made,” he joked, like a spy from a favourite American movie.

Seonghwa picked up the phone and read the message.

JH: listen, hyung  
JH: I’m happy for you two but will you please keep it down?  
JH: Even Mingi-hyung’s snoring can’t drown you two out  
JH: ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Seonghwa burst out laughing, despite himself. “What a little shit our maknae is,” he grinned his toothy grin and wrapped an arm around San’s shoulder. “Should we sneak over an apologize?”

San thought about it. “Nah,” he replied, kissing Seonghwa’s cheek and pulling him into his lap for a tight hug. “I don’t want to break out little spell, Seoseo,” he said sweetly. “We can deal with all of this in the morning.”

“Okay,” Seonghwa agreed, sighing into his neck.

“Good boy,” San cooed playfully. “Good boy, my pretty pretty.”

Another kiss.


End file.
